Scarlet Dragon
by Surrealtraversity
Summary: ABANDONED! While in America, Hermione attends a concert with her new found local friends and is shocked to see someone she thought she'd never see again. Now her secret is about to be revealed. Is she ready? Is he? !ABANDONED!
1. This is a Call

**Summary:** While in America, Hermione attends a concert with her new found local friends. Yet she gets a big surprise when she recognizes someone she had feared dead. Will he remember her? Will he give her another chance, after she already broke his heart? Songfic. Oneshot. DMHG.

**Author's Note:** Welcome one and all to Surreal's second story, second one shot, first songfic. I hope you enjoy!

Vasya: Like you'll honestly care as long as they read it.

Shut up, Vasya. No one asked you.

Vasya: Did too, I asked myself.

YOU DON'T COUNT YOU IDIOT!

Vasya: Do too. sticks tongue out stubbornly

Grrrrr. Remember Vasya, I control your fate. I'm still writing your story! Now shut up and do the disclaimer.

Vasya: I can't shut up AND do the disclaimer.

okay, smart-aleck; just do the disclaimer.

Vasya: Thank you! And high and mighty over there doesn't own anything. Not me, not her imagination (that's mine), not the plot for she most likely just got the idea from someone else…. Song is "This is a Call" by Thousand Foot Krutch. Surreal doesn't own that either.

Enough, Vasya. Just so you all know, I MIGHT turn this into a real chapter-type fic instead of a one-shot if enough people want me to continue it.

* * *

Hermione laughed as she entered the club with her new friends Cassidy, Leslie, Lex, Donny, and Chris. Chris had just told a rather amusing (albeit a bit….suggestive…) joke. The three girls went to find a table, as the boys went to the counter and ordered their drinks.

"So what happens at these clubs? They're way different than the ones back in England. We just have DJs playing songs from whoever's at the top of the UK charts," Hermione said as she sad down next to Leslie. _(A/N: I have no idea if any of the info about clubs is real. Author's license!)_

"Well," Cassidy replied casually as she sat across from Hermione. "It's kind of the same, really. Everyone dances and drinks and just basically parties. The difference is that we usually have live bands, at least at this club. Usually the bands that play are just a bunch of guys trying to find a break, but tonight is special!" Cassidy exclaimed in excitement.

"How is tonight special?" Hermione asked.

"Tonight is the night that Scarlet Dragon performs!" Lex said as he came up to the table with a handful of drinks. At the confused look on Hermione's face, he continued. "Naturally you probably haven't heard of them though, because they refuse to go to the UK. They hardly ever play live in small clubs like this, because they've been at the top of the charts since they started. I guess they wanted a break from the big time, though. I've never seen them live, but from what I've heard they're awesome to watch perform."

"Yeah that's awesome, Lex," Donny said coming up behind him, "If it weren't for one small detail."

"We've basically missed their entire show except the last song," Chris added. "They're performing again tomorrow, but we've pretty much missed their entire show for tonight."

Hermione laughed. "That's what we get for letting you boys keep us away from the clubs until 11:30!" Everyone at the table laughed, but stopped suddenly as the lights dimmed and a spotlight shone on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome back Scarlet Dragon for their final song of the night!" A man shouted from the stage, before running off. A group stood up from a table in front, and walked up onto the stage. They all had hoods on, so you couldn't see their faces. Once they were on stage, they dropped their hoods and everyone erupted in screams of delight.

"Hello, St. Louis! Did you miss us?" The lead singer yelled into the microphone. Hermione stared at him, trying to place where she had seen him before; not only did he look familiar, he even _sounded_ familiar.

"It's really been a pleasure tonight. You guys are just as good of an audience as all of Chicago was!" Everyone laughed, as the singer continued. "This last song is very special to me. It's a new one, so I really doubt many of you will know it. If you do, like always, feel free to join in in any way you see fit. Also feel free to get up and dance, though I warn you this is a slower song and isn't the best to dance to. Trust me, I've tried."

Everyone laughed and stood up. Hermione grabbed Lex and Cassidy's hands, and dragged them to the front. She wanted a better look at the singer. When they finally made it to the front, she gasped. Draco Malfoy. She glanced at the other members, and was shocked. The drummer was none other than Blasie Zabini!

"A little back-story before we start this song," Draco continued. "I wrote this song a few years ago with a very good friend of mine. It's funny how the song turned out. In the end, we both kind of wrote it about each other, and about ourselves. Good luck on guessing what parts are about me." Draco winked at the crowd, and the few that were close enough to see it laughed.

Draco picked up his guitar and looked at the band members quickly, before Blasie gave the traditional count off and the song began. The crowd began grabbing flash lights and lighters and such, holding them up and swaying with the music. Draco looked surprised, as well as pleased. More people knew the song than he thought.

_She fooled all of her friends into thinking she's so strong  
But she still sleeps with the light on  
And she acts like it's all right on, as she smiles again  
And her mother lies there sick with cancer  
And her friends don't understand her  
She's a question without answers  
Who feels like falling apart.  
_

Hermione was shocked as she stared out at the man who had tortured her for seven years. After an entire year without seeing him, she sees him again and in a whole new light. She always knew there was more to him. They dated for their entire seventh year, and still he had hid his true self from her.

_She knows, she's so much more than worthless  
She needs to find a purpose,  
She wonders what she did to deserve this and_

_  
She's calling out to you  
This is a call, this is a call out  
Cause every time I fall down, I reach out to you  
And I'm losing all control now  
And my hazard signs are all out  
I'm asking you to show me what this life is all about_

Hermione couldn't stop staring at him. He had such a wonderful singing voice. As she looked up at him, she noticed he really did look happy. He looked so much more normal singing like that than he did whenever they were at school.

_And he tells everyone a story,  
Cause he thinks his life is boring  
And he fights so you won't ignore him,  
Cause that's his biggest fear  
And he cries, but you'll rarely see him do it  
And he loves but he's scared to use it  
So he hides behind the music  
Cause he likes it that way  
And he knows, he's so much more than worthless  
He needs to find the surface  
Cause he's starting to get nervous and_

Hermione would have bet money on it that that past verse was about Draco. She always thought there was more to him than he let on. The Order all knew that Lucius abused Draco both physically and mentally as a child. After his father had been sent to Azkaban and he and Hermione got into another fight in which she stated she was tired of dating someone who didn't care enough about her to be honest with her, Draco disappeared from both sides of the war. He had wanted no part of it, and instead left the country. No one had been able to find him until now.

_He's calling out to you  
This is a call, this is a call out  
Cause every time I fall down, I reach out to you  
And I'm losing all control now  
And my hazard signs are all out  
I'm asking you to show me what this life is all about_

Every time the song went back to the chorus, he'd say the gender once and then make it sound like he was talking about himself. Hermione was confused. Was just that verse about Draco, or was it more like the whole song?

_Have you ever felt this way before  
Cause I don't wanna hide here anymore  
Take me to a place where nothing's wrong  
And thanks for coming, shut the door  
And they say some one out there sees us,  
Well if you're real, then save me Jesus  
Cause I've been this way for far too long  
I wasn't meant to feel alone_

The look on Draco's face was so desperate. No one would have noticed if they hadn't known him. Blasie was also able to see Draco's face, and he looked worried, even though he too was busy playing. Draco was never one to show his emotions in any way, but for this whole song he seemed to be wearing them right on his sleeve.

_  
And now I'm calling out to you  
This is a call, this is a call out  
Cause every time I fall down, I reach out to you  
And I'm losing all control now  
And my hazard signs are all out  
I'm asking you to show me what this life is all about  
Show me what this life is all about  
Show me what this life is all about_

Draco bowed as the club erupted in cheers. "Thank you, thank you! You're such a wonderful audience. Remember, we'll be back tomorrow!"

Hermione followed Draco as he jumped from the stage and started walking toward the back door, as the other members went to the front. She followed him through a hall way and lost him when it turned. She figured he'd gone straight, but as she walked by the alternate hallway someone grabbed her clamping their hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream, and pulled her into the nearest room.

"Why are you following me?" Draco whispered into her ear from behind her, as he slowly took his hand away from her mouth.

"You don't remember me, Draco?" Hermione stated. She had changed quite a bit, but she hadn't thought she'd changed that much in just one year.

She felt him tense at the mention of his name. "Who are you?" He asked in confusion, turning her around to face him. He gasped when he saw her face. "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation and came here with a couple of friends, because they said their favorite band was playing here tonight. The better question is what are you doing here? The entire Wizarding world has been searching for you for the past year! No one can find you. We all thought you were dead," Hermione said.

Draco laughed; the first real laugh Hermione had heard from him in a long time. "Hermione, if anyone from the Wizarding world wanted to find me, all they had to do was come to America. I'm all over the place here! I've been here this whole time. Even the local wizards know it. It's not like I've been hiding or anything," Draco replied, laughter in his eyes.

Hermione grinned, and threw her arms around his neck hugging him. He tensed at first, but relaxed and returned the embrace. "Draco, I know you probably aren't expecting this but I missed you."

"I missed you too, Hermione. I didn't like the way we left off last time we met. I'm truly sorry."

"I know you are, Draco. I'm sorry I ended our relationship. I was angry and scared. I didn't mean any of the things I said to you. I never hated you Draco," Hermione said referring to their fight the last time they had met, in which Hermione had broken up with Draco.

"It's alright, Hermione. I don't blame you." Draco paused. "Will you come to the show tomorrow night? Maybe we could get drinks after, and maybe even pick up where we left off," Draco said looking down, clearly nervous.

Hermione beamed. "Of course I'll go, as long as you promise not to disappear again."

Draco laughed. "Don't worry Hermione," he said hugging her again. "I'm not going anywhere."

Hermione grinned and walked off with her friends, promising to be there for the show tomorrow. Draco watched her leave, and sighed.

"I hope I'm not going anywhere, that is."

* * *

AN: See? I even left it off so that I could easily continue it. Of course, I'd have to think of exactly what I want tohappen, then. So...Want me to continue the story? Review and tell me what you think I should do! 


	2. The Art of Breaking

**Author's note:** Okay, so I decided to continue it since some of you thought I should. This will be the last chapter with a song in it for a while, so if that part bugs you, please don't stop reading.

Vasya: I thought you weren't going to continue this.

I wasn't.

Vasya: Then why are you?

Because my wonderful readers thought I should.

Vasya: I knew it. If they told you to jump off a bridge you would.

Would not…you know what? Just shut up and do the disclaimer.

Vasya: She doesn't own anything. Not the song The Art of Breaking by Thousand Foot Krutch, not the characters….not the plot…that's mine.

:Throws a pillow at Vasya: Thank you Vasya, that'll be all. Much thanks to the people that reviewd last time. It only takes a few seconds to make my day! R&R, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Two: The Art of Breaking

"Draco, are you out of your bloody mind? Do you remember what happened last time?" Blaise asked dumbfounded as Draco finished telling him what had happened only an hour before. "Oh why am I asking you? You obviously don't remember, or you wouldn't even be considering this!" Blaise now shouted.

Draco shook his head at his best friend. He should have known he would react this way. "Blaise, I know I shouldn't be giving her another chance, but I can't help it. I'm still in love with her, Blaise."

"Please tell me she doesn't know that," Blaise said as he hit his head on the wall. Of all times, why did Draco have to be distracted by a girl when they were in the middle of a tour? It had happened to another friend of Blaise's, and he had ended up leaving the group after that tour. Blaise wasn't about to let that happen to Scarlet Dragon.

Draco looked at his feet. "No, she doesn't know. I was going to tell her that night before she left me," Draco said sadly. He looked desperately up at Blaise. "Please, Blaise. I know you hate this, but I can't let this opportunity go to waste."

"I know you can't Draco," Blaise answered as he sat down on the couch next to his friend. "I just don't want you to leave the group for some girl. We wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you, and I don't think the rest of the group could handle continuing without you."

After hearing this, Draco burst out laughing. "Blaise, I'm not going to leave Scarlet Dragon just because of Hermione. I love the band, the music, the fans, everything. Just because I'm trying to work things out with Hermione doesn't mean I'm going to leave the band."

Blaise considered for a moment. "You promise you won't leave us because of her?" He asked looking Draco in the eyes.

"I promise, Blaise," Draco said laughing.

The next day, Hermione walked back into the club with her friends as she searched for a table close to the front. She quickly dragged them there, and made them sit down.

"Gosh Hermione, Scarlet Dragon is supposed to be our favorite band, not yours!" Lex laughed as Hermione pushed him into his seat. "What's your hurry?"

"I just want to make sure we get good seats for the concert," Hermione smiled innocently.

Cassidy laughed. "Sure you do, Hermione. I saw you follow Drake after the concert yesterday. You're here to see him, aren't you?"

Before Hermione could answer, Chris butted in. "You actually _spoke_ to Drake? Why didn't you get me an autograph?" Chris half shouted half laughed.

"No, I didn't get you an autograph. Why are you calling him Drake? His name is Draco," Hermione said puzzled.

"Fans of Scarlet Dragon all call him Drake. He even signs his autographs as Drake Malfoy, though I heard there's a trick to the part of his last name. I've never seen his autograph though to know what it is.," Leslie answered.

"He takes the end of the y back around to cross all the way though Malfoy. Not only that, but I hear he has the coolest handwriting ever. I wish I could actually see it," Donny answered. Suddenly the lights dimmed, and the spotlight shown on stage and the instrumental break stopped.

"Okay, enough of Blaise and Riley showing off, let's get back to the _real_ songs!" Draco shouted as he jumped up on stage.

"That _is_ a _real_ song!" Blaise and Riley yelled in unison, looking quite offended as Draco laughed.

"A song without words is no song at all," Draco replied jokingly and ducked as Blaise chucked a stick at him. "Okay, let's get on with the rest of the show!" Draco yelled again as the crowd cheered.

"I think most of you remember _The Art of Breaking_ right? Well in any case, here it goes. Yes in case you were wondering, I wrote this one too. Quite impressive, isn't it?" Draco laughed as Riley and Blaise started the song. The crowd jumped up and came up close to the stage and danced as the song went on.

_Every time I call you on the phone  
I listen to it ring but no one's home  
I can't explain the energy that  
You give me when I'm left here alone  
_

Hermione looked down at her feet as Draco sang. That verse had to be about her. She had refused to answer her phone whenever Draco tried calling her after she left him. Now she regretted it.

_  
And every time I pass you on the street  
You won't even turn and look at me  
I never would of thought that things could  
Go this far but please believe me_

What, was this song talking about their relationship completely? He had passed her in the park a month after she left him, and when he called out to her she pretended not to hear him. When he tried walking toward her, she had apparated.

I'll pick you up, won't let you fall  
I'll build your trust and it won't hurt at all,  
Your only drug will let you down,  
I'm through now, so take me and blow me away

When I feel numb I'll let you know,  
I won't become what I was before,  
You cannot kill what's not your creation,  
This is the Art of Breaking

Hermione knew where this came from. Draco had sworn to her he would never change back to how he was while they were in school. She hadn't believed him. Then again, he had said that while he was trying to reason with her after she had left him.

_  
I think I might just lose my mind  
If I have to watch this one more time  
I can't explain how many times I've  
Stayed for you when you were on my mind _

No one ever said that it was easy  
So come out of the cold and stop your bleeding  
I never would of thought that things could  
Go this far, but please believe me

Are you gonna run away, and leave me here alone?  
Are you gonna run away, and leave me here?

Draco pointed straight at her as he spoke the last few words, and the audience erupted in cheers. That settled it. It was about her, then.

"Alright folks, my voice needs a bit of a rest," Draco said. The audience groaned and protested, as Blaise and Riley burst out laughing.

"You? Drake, you just had a break through our five minute instrumental! We should be the ones complaining about breaks, not you!" Riley said through his laughter. Blaise on the other hand looked ready to chuck another stick at Draco.

Draco just winked and looked back at Hermione, before jumping off the stage and walking towards her as best he could through the crowd. Blaise and Riley exchanged glances, before nodding that they understood as they too got off the stage to make way for the next band.

The second Draco reached Hermione, he grabbed her hand and started leading her away through the crowd, all the while being begged for autographs. The two got to Draco's dressing room, and he pulled her in before shutting and locking the door.

Hermione sat down on the couch and watched as he nervously looked anywhere but at her. Suddenly she pulled him next to her on the couch, and kissed his cheek. Draco smiled.

"I've missed you so much Hermione. You wouldn't believe the crazy things that have been going through my head since you left," Draco laughed as he draped his arm around her.

"Draco, there's something I need to tell you," Hermione said nervously.

"What is it, Hermione? Oh don't tell me, you've found someone else. Of course you have. A beautiful woman like you can't be expected to not find someone else after a whole year," Draco rambled, until Hermione kissed him to silence him.

"Draco, there's no one else." Draco visibly relaxed. "But the dream you had four months ago wasn't a dream," Hermione said quietly looking down at her feet.

Draco was stunned. "What do you mean it wasn't a dream?"

"I needed to be with you, but afterwards I realized I shouldn't have come, so I cast a spell on you so you would think it was a dream," Hermione said as she looked at her hands, finding them suddenly quite interesting.

"So you mean you and I…" Draco trailed off, still trying to absorb what he had just heard.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, we did. But I still have more to tell you, Draco."

Draco shook his head in disbelieve. It couldn't get much worse, right?

Little did Draco Malfoy know, his life was about to be turned upside down.


	3. Babysitter Riley

**Author's note:** I'm so sorry about the cliffy at the end of the last chapter. I couldn't resist it! The opportunity was just screaming at me and I couldn't help but answer. Not that it really mattered, because it seems I underestimated my readers, as always.

Vasya: Yeah, right. She did it on purpose. She's evil, you know. She's planned it all out! She's even got a major cliffy for the last chapter! I know. I read it while she was typing it. She's evil.

I did not, Vasya. Stop lying to the poor readers. -hands readers a cookie- No cookies for Vasya!

Vasya: -glares- Hey, that's not fair! I love cookies…

I know, and it's your own fault. If you're a good boy maybe I'll give you a cookie at the end of the chapter. Now do the disclaimer, Vasya.

Vasya: Fine. She doesn't own the plot, the title, the characters, nothing but the mistakes. And possibly me, until she gives me a cookie.

-victorious- Yes! My goal is complete; I own Vasya!

Vasya: -growls- Just hurry it up so I can get my cookie.

* * *

Chapter Three: Babysitter Riley 

Hermione continued to look anywhere but at Draco. She wasn't ready to tell him, but she had too. She didn't know if she'd ever see him again if she didn't tell him now.

"Hermione," Draco said quietly placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? You look like you're about to be sick."

Indeed she did. Hermione suddenly felt like she needed to find the nearest toilet, or possibly trash can, and vomit. She had to get over herself though, if she had any intentions of telling Draco any time soon.

"I'm fine, Draco. As fine as can be expected, anyway," Hermione said quietly. Draco sent her a confused glance, so she continued. "Draco, something happened the last time I saw you," she said quietly.

Draco looked calm, but inside he was going crazy. What on earth was she talking about? "Hermione, please just tell me what happened."

Hermione took a deep breath. It was now or never, and she didn't know if she could live with never. She looked up at Draco and stared at him looking him straight in the eyes. "I'm pregnant, Draco."

Silence.

Of all the things that had been running through Draco Malfoy's mind, this was definatly not one of them. "What do you mean, you're pregnant?" Draco said cautiously. _Surely_ he had heard her wrong.

"I, no we, are going to have a baby, Draco." Draco still looked skeptical. Hermione sighed and grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach. Draco's eyes widened as the baby kicked. "You're going to be a father, Draco."

Draco was beyond being overwhelmed. As he stared at the ceiling, Hermione began to get the wrong idea entirely.

"I understand," she said quietly. "I was afraid this would be too much to ask of you. I'll just-" Hermione was cut off, as Draco pressed his lips to hers. As he pulled back, he brushed away her tears and pulled her into an embrace.

"Hermione," Draco whispered hugging her gently. "I'm so sorry. I'm just surprised, that's all," Draco said. He noticed the doubtful look in Hermione's eyes. "I just thought we'd be married for a while before this happened," Draco smirked. It didn't have the same effect as it usually did this time, for the harshness was gone from his eyes.

"So you'll help me?" Hermione asked uncertain.

"Of course I will, Hermione. In fact," Draco said laughing as he kissed her cheek. "I'd like to see you _try_ to stop me."

Finally Hermione too laughed, as she hugged him again. "Thank you, Draco. This means the world to me," she said quietly.

"I know it does, Hermione. I know it does."

"Draco, I'm sorry but I need to go. It's getting late, and I'm awfully tired," Hermione said letting out a yawn. Draco looked at his watch and shook his head in disbelief.

"You're tired? It's not even that late!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. "I know Draco, but I've had a long day. Hey, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow for the baby. You want to come?" Hermione asked.

Draco's smile grew larger, if possible. "Of course I'll go! You don't have to ask me twice," Draco answered. Draco jumped up and went over to a desk, and pulled out a pen and paper. He scribbled something on it, before handing it to Hermione.

"That's my cell number and the address where I'm staying for the month. Call me before you're ready to leave, and I'll come right over," Draco said.

Hermione nodded and thanked him one more time, before she walked out the door to find her friends. Not long after she left, Riley and Blaise entered, without knocking.

"Drake, what the hell was that all about?" Blaise half shouted as he barged into the room. He still looked like he was about ready to throw something at Draco.

"Blaise, give the guy a break, alright?" Riley said as he tried to pull Blaise out of the room, to no avail.

"Riley, I'm not going to give him a break. Mr. Scatter-brained over there ditched us for a girl! Don't tell me you already forgot," Blaise growled.

"Blaise," Draco butted in. "I can't blame you for being angry, but couldn't you have knocked?" Draco asked angrily. If there was one thing that annoyed him about Blaise, it was that he never knocked before he came in. It was as if the world was his palace.

"No Drake, I can't knock. Why can't I knock? Because I don't bloody feel like it!" Blaise growled. "You haven't been yourself since she showed up. You're my best friend Drake. I'm just trying to look out for you, but you're making it pretty difficult."

"I am not!" Draco shouted back.

"You are too!" Blaise countered as he broke free of Riley's grasp and grabbed Draco's shirt.

Draco glared at him and was about to yell something back, before he was interrupted.

"Will you two stop acting like a couple of three year olds?" Riley shouted as he pulled the two apart and stood between them. "Honestly, I have nephews who act more civilized than either of you!" Riley said rolling his eyes.

Blaise scoffed at Riley and started walking back toward Draco and Draco reached over Riley's shoulder trying to get to Blaise, before Riley shoved them both apart and sent them both an icy glare. "Draco, couch! Blaise, chair!" Riley shouted pointing both of them to their respected spots on opposite ends of the room.

"You two really are worse than my nephews," Riley said shaking his head helplessly. "Maybe I need to higher a babysitter," Riley mused.

"Not funny!" Blaise and Draco shouted, but were quickly silenced by another glare from Riley.

"I don't recall saying you two were aloud to talk," Riley said. "I think that deserves another five minutes of time-out," Riley smirked as Draco and Blaise glared at him.

"You're not my mom," Blaise retorted as he crossed his arms angrily.

"No, but someone needs to control you! After all Blaise," Riley laughed. "A three year old doesn't know any better. They need someone to tell them what to do!"

"You're gonna pay for that!" Blaise yelled in mock anger as he jumped up and lunged at Riley. Luckily for Riley, he darted out of the way just in time. Riley ran out the door, with Blaise not too far behind. "Help me out here, Drake!" Blaise called over his shoulder.

Draco shook his head and laughed, before following the two out the door. Same old Blaise; he stared a fight just so he could lighten the mood in the end. He did this to Draco a lot, and in the end it always worked. The three of them always ended with a laugh, and Riley soaking wet from the constant supply of water balloons Draco and Blaise kept in their closets.

* * *

AN: Vasya: Do I get my cookie now? 

Fine... -throws a cookie at Vasya- Happy now?

Vasya: Eating cookie! Too buys!

Hmmm...maybe I need to give him cookies more often! Anywho, I'm uber-sorry about this chapter being so short. I couldn't help it! No, Blaise was never really mad, but I couldn't resist that whole scene. I wanted to get Riley in there somehow. How do you like Riley, by the way? REVIEW AND TELL ME!


	4. Alba Nera

**Author's note: **Okey dokey my fair readers, thank you so much for your reviews. I'm so glad everyone likes it so far! I'm trying really hard to update every day (lord knows I have time!) but it's getting a tiny bit harder. I've written the last chapter of this already, but that doesn't mean a thing considering I don't know exactly what is going to happen between now and then. I really want to finish this before I go to band camp, so I won't have to put this story on hold for a week.

Vasya: Notice how her author's notes are getting longer? I think she's stalling.

I am not!

Vasya: Are too. Staller. Or should I say stalker? –shifty eyes—

Whatever, Vasya. You're just jealous.

Vasya: -scoffs- Jealous of what?

The readers talk to me, not you. -Sticks out tongue at Vasya- Now do the disclaimer.

Vasya: Fine, but you owe me for doing all these disclaimers for you. She doesn't own the story, the plot, or the characters, not the little excerpt from AFI's _Miss Murder_ … just her mistakes.

-Sarcastic- Thanks Vasya, that was nice of you.

Vasya: -smirks- You're welcome.

By the way, sorry. I lied. This chapter has a few excerpts from songs too, as you can see. Not very much, though.

Vasya: I knew you were a liar!

-Smacks Vasya with a pillow-

* * *

Chapter Four: Alba Nera 

Draco woke with a jolt, before he groaned and rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head. "Can't you lot just let me sleep anymore?" He spat.

"Drake," Riley said shaking him. "You need to get up. Hermione could call any minute!"

"I'll get up when she calls," Draco groaned. "Now just let me go back to sleep, Riley!"

"Blaise, he's not getting up!" Riley called.

"Sit on him and hold him there for a minute, then!" Blaise called back. Riley smirked, before flopping down on top of Draco.

"Good Lord Riley, lay off the ice cream will you?" Draco groaned.

"Blaise, he's insulting me now!" Riley called out childishly.

Draco suddenly breathed with relief when Riley suddenly jumped off him, but his relief didn't last long. Next thing he knew Blaise had dumped ice cold water on him, and Riley and Blaise were laughing their heads off. Draco however was furious.

"That was uncalled for!" Draco yelled as he ran to the bathroom and turned the hot water on, and jumped in with his clothes still on. "That was so cold it burned, Blaise Zabini."

Blaise laughed. "That was the point, Drake. That's what you get when you ignore us when we tell you to get up! Besides, who are you to get mad?" Blaise asked through his laughter. "You've done it to me more than once! Now hurry up and get ready. Hermione's going to call any second!"

Draco grumbled and went about getting ready. He then heard the phone ring, but ignored it. Blaise would get it even if Draco wasn't in the bathroom. Hell, Blaise would grab the phone if Draco was sitting right next to it! Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts, and opted for listening in on Blaise's conversation.

"Oh yeah, it was great!" Blaise said. "You should have seen him. I've never seen him get out of bed so fast, not counting the times we've done it before," Blaise laughed.

"Blaise, who are you talking to?" Draco called from the bathroom.

"Hermione, you idiot! I told you she'd call any time," Blaise yelled rolling his eyes. "Anyway Hermione, I'll send him to the hospital as soon as he's actually ready. You go on ahead. I don't want you to be late on his behalf," Blaise laughed.

"I heard that!" Draco shouted.

"You always do," Blaise sighed. Blaise said a quick goodbye to Hermione, before dragging a not-quite-ready Draco out of the bathroom.

"Oh come on Blaise, I'm not done fixing my hair! Besides, you told Hermione you'd take me when I was ready!" Draco growled, as he tried to make his way back to the bathroom.

"Drake, you sound like a girl," Blaise laughed. "Fix it on the way. You're already late," Blaise said grabbing his car keys and dragging Draco out to the car. "Get in, I'll even drive so you can fix your precious hair," Blaise laughed again.

"I can't believe she isn't going to St. Mungo's," Blaise said.

"Yeah I can't believe it either, considering she always spoke of being a healer at St. Mungo's," Draco laughed. "Then again, she was born in a muggle hospital. I guess it's understandable," Draco mused.

"She just has to carry out the family tradition," Blaise laughed. "Hey wait a second," Blaise said suddenly looking at Draco. "You weren't born in St. Mungo's! None of the Malfoy's were," Blaise said sounding confused.

"It's tradition to be born in Malfoy Manor," Draco said sounding disgusted. "My mother had appointments at St. Mungo's, but when it came time for me to be born the Malfoy tradition was carried out and she had me at the manor. I haven't been there since the summer before our seventh year at Hogwarts," Draco said.

"Don't you miss it?" Blaise asked.

"Miss that hell-hole? No way! Too many bad memories," Draco said.

And that was where their conversation ended, for much of the trip.

Half way there however, Draco was getting tired of the silence. He reached over and turned on the radio, and started singing along to every song he knew. Suddenly AFI's _Miss Murder_ came on the radio, and Draco turned up the already blasting stereo.

"What is it with you and this song?" Blaise yelled over the music.

"It's a good song, Blaise! Come on, you can't tell me you don't rock out to other band's songs! Ours bore _me_ after a few thousand times!" Draco laughed, as he waved at some screaming girls on the sidewalk.

"Oh I listen to other stuff, just not this loud! And not one song repetitively, unlike you with _Miss Murder. _You had this song on repeat all night after you got the cd!" Blaise shouted again shaking his head.

"Blaise, you just gotta love this song! I mean, who can not like "_Hey miss murder can I, hey miss murder can I, may beauty stay if I, take my life? Oooooh_" Okay never mind, I can see you not liking this stuff," Draco laughed.

Blaise rolled his eyes and quickly changed the station, much to Draco's disapproval. Draco reached over to change the station back, before another song started and a girl's voice started singing. Draco immediately froze.

"What's up, Drake?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Am I crazy or does that voice sound amazingly familiar?" Draco asked as he stared at the radio.

Blaise raised his eyebrows. "Uh Drake, you're definatly crazy. Aside form that, I don't know. I've never heard the song before."

"And that ladies and gentlemen was the world premier of Alba Nera, the brand spankin' new band that is supposed to hit the top of the charts! Let's see how long it takes 'em, shall we?" The radio announcer shouted as the song ended. "If anyone can tell me the story behind the name of this group, please call in."

"Alba Nera; definatly a new one," Blaise laughed.

"I'll bet you $50.00 that they've got some Italian blood in them," Draco laughed.

"Probably," Blaise said as he pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Do I need to escort you to the maternity ward?" Blaise asked laughing. Draco scowled.

"No, you don't have to escort me Blaise. I can make it on my own," Draco said jumping out and running to the maternity ward. He was late enough as it was.

"Draco, you're just in time!" Hermione said when she saw him. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to come," Hermione said.

"Of course I came," Draco laughed as he kissed her cheek. "Blaise would have murdered me in my sleep if I didn't!"

"True, he probably would," Hermione laughed. "I haven't asked you yet, but would you want a boy or a girl?"

Draco paused. "You know what, I wouldn't care. I'd love to have a daughter, but I'd love to have a son as well," Draco said.

Hermione nodded. "I understand. I don't care what this baby is as long as it's healthy." Hermione looked at Draco for a moment, before continuing. "Do you want to find out what the baby is, or wait?"

Again, Draco paused. "You know," he began slowly," I think we should wait. I love suspense after all," Draco laughed.

Hermione laughed, but soon her laughter turned to screams of pain. "Hermione, what's wrong?" asked a worried Draco.

"Draco, something's wrong," Hermione said as she began to cry in pain. Hermione's doctor ran out of his office and ushered her in, telling Draco to wait outside. Moments later, the doctor ran back out, as more doctors and nurses ran in.

"Mr. Malfoy," the doctor began hurriedly, "I suggest you start making some phone calls."

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Draco demanded.

The doctor rushed to explain everything as fast as he could, desperate to get back into the room where Hermione was.

Draco however had stopped hearing what the doctor was saying after the first sentence. He leaned against the wall, and slid to the floor. "This isn't happening," he mumbled as he called Blaise. "Blaise, get back here," Draco said as the doctor ran back into the room.

"Drake, aren't you supposed to be with Hermione? Wait, what's wrong?" Blaise said sensing the fear in Draco's voice.

"It's Hermione," Draco began. "She's going into premature labor."

**

* * *

Author's note: **

Oh no's! Poor Hermione. So, what should happen? Should she lose the baby? Have it prematurely? Oh that would make for an unexpected twist. I just want to know what you guys I've already written the last chapter! muahaha.

Alba Nera : Black Sunrise. (It's Italian. And as we all know, Blaise is Italian. For this fic's purpose, Draco is going to have a bit of Italian in him as well.)

Now my dears, tell me; would you rather me reply to your reviews here, or with that link thingy that says I can use to reply? (Yes that means I plan on starting to reply to them.) Up to you! Review and tell me, and also tell me what you thought. PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! I went to the movies today, and when I came back I had not one…not two… 12 but reviews waiting for me! Oh you guys are the best! –Hugs reviewers- I thought about Hermione having the baby now, and well…I wanted to write Hermione with mood swings! Oh well, read the chappy and find out what I finally decided. Oh and guess what? Alba Nera won't really come into play for….several chapters. Teehee. Aren't I evil?...don't' answer that.

Vasya's taking a nappy nap right now, so I guess I'm stuck doing the disclaimer. –Growls-

Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING I SAY! I just own Vasya, who's sleeping. And of course my mistakes, considering I am my own beta. –Beams- I'm doing quite well for myself, I think.

* * *

Chapter Five: (will get a title when I think of one)

"Draco, what happened?" Blaise said as he skidded to a halt in front of Draco, who was still on the floor.

"I don't know, Blaise. We were talking and all of a sudden she… Blaise, did I do something wrong? What if I said something to cause this, and then she has the baby early, and what if it doesn't make it? Blaise what am I going to do? This is all my fault!" Draco said desperately as he put his head in his hands. It wasn't supposed to go like this.

"Mr. Malfoy?" a doctor asked as he interrupted them. "I'm sorry, we couldn't stop the contractions. The baby is dangerously early. We're trying everything we can. Technology has gotten so much more advanced over the years, so the chances are better."

"What about Hermione?" Blaise asked, considering Draco wasn't even looking up to acknowledge the doctor. "Is Hermione okay? Can we see her yet?" Blaise asked anxiously.

"We almost lost her," the doctor said gravely. Draco looked up abruptly, fear written across his fine features. "Not to worry though," he reassured them quickly, after noticing Draco. "She's not in the clear yet, but I'm sure she'll be just fine. You can go in and see her now, but it will be a while before you can see the baby," the doctor said before walking off.

Draco immediately jumped up and was about to run into Hermione's room, when Blaise grabbed him. "Drake, she's just had a baby, prematurely I might add. She's bound to be tired, and I doubt she's going to want you just blasting in there. At least walk, man," Blaise said, trying to be comforting but strict at the same time. No, that's not exactly easy.

"You're right," Draco sighed as he walked in. He walked over to Hermione's bed, and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, are you awake?" he asked quietly.

Hermione groaned. "Draco, what happened?" she asked weakly.

"Premature labor," Draco said soothingly. "You're going to be okay, though," he continued reassuringly.

"What about the baby?" She asked trying to sit up, but winced and quickly lay back down.

"You had the baby early. I'm sorry, I don't know much more than that. I was in too much of a shock to ask any details, and the doctor was in too much of a rush to tell any. So, needless to say, I don't know if we have a son or daughter. I feel like such an idiot," Draco said hanging his head.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Hermione said sternly. "You are anything _but_ an idiot! There was so much going on that I'm not surprised you didn't ask. Not to mention you _just_ found out I was even pregnant!" Hermione laughed, but quickly stopped due to the pain.

"That's no excuse," Draco said sadly.

Hermione frowned. "I tell you what," she said taking his hand. "You go find out about the baby, okay? I don't have any names picked out, so you can pick the name. On one condition," Hermione smiled. "I get to pick the name out for the next baby." Draco beamed. That means she wants more!

"I'm not leaving you alone, though!" Draco said quickly.

"Blaise, will you stay with me until Draco gets back?" Hermione asked sweetly, smiling at Blaise.

Blaise just laughed and shook his head. "Number one I don't think I have a choice in the matter, and number two, I'd love to stay with you Hermione," Blaise said as he began pushing Draco out the door. "Now you go find out about your baby, Mr. Malfoy!" Blaise laughed, literally kicking Draco out the door.

Draco shook his head, as he walked through the halls. After a few wrong turns, a few questioning looks, and a few "which way do I go"'s, Draco found himself just outside the room where his baby was. The nurse at the front desk had told him he could go in, but now he was getting cold feet.

"You must be Mr. Malfoy!" A young woman said as she came out of the room quickly, and shook his hand. "I'm so sorry we had to meet under these circumstances, but it really is an honor," she said as she ushered him in.

"Congratulations sir, you have a new baby boy. He's absolutely beautiful," she said quietly leading him over to a crib. The baby inside was attached to lots of wires and machines, and had a tube to help him breathe.

"His lungs aren't developed yet," she said reading his thoughts. "Give him a few weeks and he'll be able to breathe on his own, and you'll even be able to take him home!" She watched Draco as he stared down at his son for a few more moments, before "You know Mr. Malfoy, some believe that especially premature babies will grow faster if you touch them. Would you like to?"

Draco nodded, and quickly used the hand sanitizers on the wall, and then walked back over to the special crib. He slowly slid his hand through the soft-plastic-covered hole in the covering, and stroked the baby's arm gently with one finger. Draco shook his head in disbelief. This was his _son_.

"You know Mr. Malfoy," the girl started again. "I can tell by the look on your face I don't really need to say this, but I've found that if the parents spend lots of time with their baby while they're here, they'll grow faster and they'll attach to their parents better when they leave."

"Oh don't worry," Draco said quietly, as his finger moved from his son's arm to his stomach. "I think you'll have a hard time getting rid of me."

"Oh I'm not surprised," the girl said laughing quietly. "I can't imagine how you'll be when his mother comes in here," she continued.

"Oh I can only imagine," Draco said smiling. "I know she'll be a fantastic mom."

"Oh I'm sure," the girl smiled again. She then turned to Draco. "And I bet you'll make a fantastic dad." Draco snorted. The girl frowned. "I'm serious! I see the way you're looking at him. I've seen a lot of parents come through here, Mr. Malfoy. I can tell which ones are no good, and which ones are the great ones that every kid deserves. I'm sad to say I don't see that many parents looking at their kids with as much love as I see you looking at him with."

Draco shook his head. "I don't' even know how to be a father," Draco said.

The girl gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"My father was never really the father figure to me," Draco said. "He tried to control what I did, who I was with, what I thought, and none of it was good."

"Well let me tell you something Mr. Malfoy," the girl said, starting on another rant again. "You don't need an example from your own father to know how to be a good one. You just have to know how to love. And judging by the look you have in your eyes, I can say that's one thing you've got down pact for this little boy," she said.

"Thank you," Draco said smiling at her, before looking back down at his son. He was finding it hard to tear himself away, not that he wanted to.

"You know Mr. Malfoy, this beautiful boy is missing one thing," the girl said.

"Oh really? What would that be?" Draco asked, amused.

"A name, Mr. Malfoy, a name. Right now, all I have to go by is baby Malfoy!" She laughed.

"Hermione did say I could name him, as long as she could name our next one," Draco laughed.

"Well, what shall it be?" the girl asked.

"I think I'll name him…"

* * *

Author's note: Ack, this was sooooooo short! Forgive me! I've only been home a short while. I deeply apologize for not updating yesterday. So much for my "chapter a day" record... In addition, I have no clue what these things are actually called for premature babies. I just know what they look like (though they're poorly described) from what I've seen on television.

Vasya: Oh, is that where you got your entire education?

Oh not you again! I thought I was rid of you…

Vasya: You're never rid of me. You created me! Now you get to deal with me.

-Sigh- Yes, and I regret it. –Winks- Okay readers, now please make my day and press the purple button.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: The name I got for the baby was used BY ME in a previous story (not fanfiction) that I stopped writing. Give me a break, I really like the first name and I thought the second one sounded really good with it.

Gah! I can't BELIEVE I'm just now getting to this and I've been _home_ all day.

Vasya: She's been on the phone _all day_ with her _boyfriend_. -spits last word out-

Oh, you're just jealous I wasn't spending the day with you, Vasy-wasy. –ruffles Vasya's hair-

Vasya: How many times do I have to tell you, lay off the hair, woman!

-glares- Don't talk to me like that. I know everything about you, I hope you remember. I HAVE BABY PICTURES!

Vasya: Crap….

* * *

Chapter Six

Draco thought and thought and thought; still he felt like there was no name fit for being the name of his son. After much contemplation however, he finally got it. "Dakota London Malfoy," he said smiling.

"Dakota London Malfoy, I like it," said the nurse beaming.

"You never told me your name," Draco said suddenly, turning to her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said. "I'm Marissa Clarington. Call me Mari though."

"And you can just call me Draco," he said. "Thank you so much for taking care of him. It really means a lot to me," Draco said as he looked back down at Dakota.

"Oh don't mention it!" Mari said smiling again. "I love taking care of these kids, you know. Hey, I'm not trying to get rid of you," Mari said suddenly, "but don't you have a wife to attend to?"

Draco gave her a confused look, before laughing. "Oh, we're not married," Draco said. Mari raised her eyebrow. "I mean, not yet," Draco said. "But you're right, I best get back to her. She'll want to know all about him," Draco said as he cast one last look at his baby boy, before heading back to Hermione and Blaise.

"Dakota London Malfoy," Draco said as he burst into Hermione's room. "How do you two like that?"

"I love it Draco," Hermione said smiling. Blaise on the other hand, just shook his head.

"You know Drake," Blaise said as he walked over to his best friend, and slapped him on the back. "I would have bet $50 you would have named the poor kid after you. Wait, I did bet you'd name the kid after you! Drake you just cost me $50! What kind of friend are you?" Blaise said offended.

Draco gave his friend a confused look, before Hermione burst out laughing. "Yeah Blaise, you owe me $50. Draco, I knew you wouldn't name the baby Draco Jr." Hermione said smiling.

Draco laughed. "Now what's so wrong with that?" This only earned a smack on the back of the head from Blaise.

----------Four Months Later----------

"Thank you so much, Mari. This really means a lot to us," Draco said as he gave her a hug. Four months of being together every day made Draco, Hermione, and Mari become good friends.

"Like I said before, don't mention it. Kota's such a sweet kid," Mari said as she stroked the baby's cheek. Kota giggled and buried his face in his father's strong chest. "Oh please, you're not shy!" Mari laughed. "Honestly, this is the most outgoing baby I've ever seen."

"I wonder where he gets that from," Hermione said. "It couldn't possibly be from Draco," She said laughing.

Draco looked offended. "Just because I'm not outgoing doesn't mean you have to be sarcastic!" Draco said, before winking at them.

"It's not fair Draco," Hermione said as she took Kota from Draco, who quietly settled into her arms. "He looks exactly like you, and his personality is so much like yours already."

"Oh he looks like you too Hermione," Draco said as he put his arm around her. "He has your nose," Draco said gently as he touched Kota's nose, causing him to giggle. "He has your curls, too," Draco said.

"Okay fine, but everything else about him is you!" Hermione said. "Except maybe his love of books," Hermione mused.

"I read!" Draco said, sounding deeply offended.

"Not as much as him," Hermione said looking down at Dakota, who suddenly reached for Draco.

"Aw, come to daddy," Draco said as he took his son back, who quickly clung to him as tight as his four-month-old hands could grasp.

"Thanks again, Mari," Draco and Hermione waved as they walked out of the hospital room, and then out of the hospital entirely and to Draco's car. After strapping Dakota safely into his car seat, they too got into the car.

"You ready to face everyone at once?" Draco asked as he pulled out of the parking lot, and onto the highway.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked confused. "My parents, Harry, the Weasleys, and of course your friends have already seen him over the past four months!"

"Not all at the same time, and not with the both of us there," Draco laughed. "Everyone's going to be asking to hold him at the same time, you know. And of course they're all going to want pictures of Kota's first day home."

"As for pictures, I don't mind that at all," Hermione said. "As for who's holding him, I have a feeling he's going to be stuck to you like glue with all those people crowded around him," Hermione laughed. "If you don't remember, the first time someone other than you, Mari, or I tried to hold him, he cried and cried until one of us took him back."

"Yes, and if I remember correctly he wouldn't let you or Mari hold him if he couldn't see me," Draco laughed, and Hermione glared at him.

"Definatly a daddy's boy," Hermione said shaking her head.

"That's my boy," Draco said as he reached back and ruffled the baby's hair. Kota laughed and grabbed Draco's hand.

"He's got a pretty good grip," Draco said amused, as they pulled into the driveway.

* * *

Author's note: There ya go! By the way since I never did this earlier, I own nothing but my mistakes. Review please! Don't kill me for skipping so much time. I just didn't feel like writing that.Also, I'm so so so sorry that this was unbelievably short. I ran out of stuff for this chapter. I tried making it longer, but it didn't work. Never fear, though! I'm writing the next chapter as we speak. I promise, it will be longer! I'll also have the return of Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the whole lot back! They seem to have dissapeared from this fic...

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Have I ever told you my dear reviewers how much I adore you? You make my day. It's wonderful to get up at noon and have tons of new reviews waiting in my inbox. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!

Vasya: Yes, she loves you more than me. –Jealous- Hey Surreal deary, this fic is getting kind of boring, don't you think?

-Evil smirk- Oh why yes, Vasya, it IS getting rather boring. Shall we spice it up a bit?

Vasya: That's the conspiring Surreal I love! What should we do? Torture? Kidnapping? Or how about...

-Interrupts- Oh I'm not going to tell you, Vasya. You'll have to read. But just for you Vasy, this chapter will be…..boring for your taste.

Vasya: -Aghast-

Teehee, I'm evil aren't I? Yes, in the next few chapters expect a twist. If you want a disclaimer…go back and read the A/N of previous chapters. I don't' feel like writing one for this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Seven:

"You can go on inside Hermione," Draco said as he got out of the car, and then opened her door for her. "It might be best if I take him in, considering how he acts with more than about five people," Draco laughed.

"Alright, that's probably best. I'll take his diaper bag in, and you get Kota. He squirms whenever I'm holding him and walking anyway," Hermione said as she grabbed the diaper bag and walked up the steps. She had just enough time to open the door and drop the bag just inside the door, for obviously her mind was elsewhere when she entered. She wasn't exactly expecting what hit her next; literally.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted as they jumped from their seats and ran to her throwing their arms around her.

"Um, guys I can't breathe!" Hermione laughed as they apologized, releasing her.

"Hermione, where is that adorable little boy of yours? Don't tell me you left him at that hospital!" said Margie Granger as she hugged her daughter.

"Of course not, mother!" Hermione said. "Draco insisted on bringing him in."

"Oh of course he did. I'm not sure who's more wrapped, Dakota or Draco!" Margie laughed..

"I heard that," Draco said as he walked in with Kota, who had his little hands clinging to Draco's shirt as if he'd fall if he let go. All at once about five people crowded around the two, and Kota promptly started crying, burying his face into Draco's chest.

"Okay, back up a bit," Hermione laughed. "He doesn't like crowds."

"Well he obviously didn't get that from Mr. Malfoy, now did he?" Robert Granger said as he came up behind his wife.

Draco however, just laughed. "Actually," Draco began, "He probably did get this from me."

"Draco, what are you talking about? You're in a band; you practically throw yourself at crowds!" Hermione said confused.

"Mosh pit!" Draco laughed. "No, what I mean is that when I was little I used to do the same thing. Well, sort of," Draco mused.

"I'm not even going to ask," Hermione shook her head. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a drink. Draco, do you think Kota needs his bottle yet?"

"Nah, he'll let us know when he's hungry," Draco laughed. "This kid has some lungs in him, you know," Draco said fondly and made a face at his son, who laughed.

The rest of the little reunion went smoothly. Everyone wanted a turn to hold Dakota, who seemed fine as long as he could keep a firm grip on his dad's finger, and as long as he was in sight.

After a while though, Dakota seemed to get tired of everyone holding him. He started fidgeting in Harry's arms, and not long after he started that he stared crying, proving Draco's lung theory. Draco took him from Harry and went into the kitchen to get Kota a bottle.

"Hermione, he is just the sweetest little baby," Ginny gushed. "He looks just like Draco, too!"

"Oh I know Ginny, believe me. I'm glad he got Draco's hair, rather than mine," Hermione laughed.

"You can't forget the eyes!" Ginny said. "He definatly has Draco's bright silver-blue eyes. I can see a little bit of you in him, though," Ginny mused.

"Oh I can too," Hermione agreed. "He's definatly his father's son, though. Kota has been all about Draco since day one. I think that's probably my fault for letting Draco be the first thing Kota ever saw when he opened his eyes for the first time," Hermione laughed.

"What is it with you people and insulting me?" Draco laughed as he came back in, and took a place in the armchair with Kota, who was happily drinking his bottle.

"It has to be the fact that you're the only Slytherin here amongst Gryffindors," Hermione teased.

Draco looked startled, and quickly looked around the room. "Oh dear lord you're right!" Draco said as he quickly grabbed the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Blaise, of course!" Draco said as if she should have known. "I can't be the only Slytherin here! That's completely unfair. I'm getting Blaise to come here as back up right now!" Draco said as he quickly dialed the number.

After a few rings, Blaise finally grumbled an answer. "I don't care what you're selling, I'm not buying!"

"Hello to you too, Blaise!" Draco laughed.

"Oh no it's you. What do you want?" Blaise asked.

"I need you to come over. Hermione invited a bunch of people over to see Kota, and they're all Gryffindors. I'm outnumbered!" Draco said trying to sound desperate, though he was holding back laughter.

"E-gads I'll be right over, and I'll bring Riley!" Blaise said as he hung up the phone.

"Yes, now it will be three against a whole room!" Draco laughed.

Twenty minutes later, Blaise burst through the front door, dragging a very confused Riley behind him. "Zabini, what on earth are you going on about? If you don't have a good reason for this, I'll have your head for interrupting my poker game!" Riley said angrily.

"Drake needed our help, Riley. Slytherins always help out a fellow Slytherin, especially when we're helping them from a crowd of Gryffindors!" Blaise laughed.

Riley smacked his forehead. "Blaise, I'll kill you for this," he said angrily as he grabbed the keys from Blaise, and went back to the car and his poker game.

"Looks like you're stuck with me Drake," Blaise laughed. "The kid stole my car!"

Draco shook his head. "You know better than to interrupt one of his poker games, so I think you deserved it!"

Blaise looked offended. "I did not deserve it!" He said as he dropped into a spot on the couch next to Mr. Weasley.

That's generally how the party continued for about another hour, before Kota finally decided play time with the bottle was over and waved it in front of Draco's face. After throwing it away, Draco went and stood with Hermione which was a gutsy move, considering how many people she was talking to and how Kota had been with more than five people the entire party.

Draco stopped when he felt Kota turn his head, and looked down at his son. Kota looked around the room for a moment taking in the still large crowd around him considering what he was used to, and giggled, before hiding his face again.

"Like father like son," a voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned to look at the new arrival with confusion, for none seemed to recognize this new guest.

Except Draco that is, who froze at the site.

**

* * *

Author's note: And there you have it, folks! Another chapter rearing and ready to go. To those of you who reviewed and said you liked the name, I'm so happy you did! What can I say, I'm a sucker for nicknames, and I love the nickname Kota! Not to mention I love the name Dakota London…**

Vasya: Great, now when you talk to me about Kota, how am I supposed to know if you mean baby Kota or the one from the story before you started mine?

You're smart, Vasy. You'll figure it out. And since Queen of Serpents seems to think you deserve a cookie, you can have a cookie.

Vasya: YAY! Queen of Serpents, you're on my good list! –Grabs cookie jar and runs for it-

VASYA! Bring back my cookie jar! –Grumbles-

By the way, hope you guys don't mind I made Hermione's mom's name Margie, and her dad's name Robert/Rob. I wanted to be different. Teehee!

_REVIEW!_ Please?

_Alba Nera…._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Muahaha! I felt so evil about that last chapter, that I immediately started writing this one. I've been eagerly waiting until I could post this. I think I just put in a twist not many of you were expecting. I'm sorry to those of you who I told could expect a chapter around noon. Turns out my mother decided we needed to buy fireworks, and then suddenly wanted to go to Walmart, and then she had to go to the preschool she has and yada yada yada. SORRY! OH and by the way, nice guess with all of you saying Lucius. Hmmm... nobody guessed right though! teehee. (no, it's not Lucius)

Vasya: I have to admit Surreal, even I wasn't expecting this.

Good. You weren't supposed to! –Sticks out tongue at Vasya-

Vasya: Oh please, stop acting like a child.

Child? Hm, that just gave me an idea. I could tell everyone about every little embarrassing thing you did as a child!

Vasya: NO! You're not that evil, right? Right? RIGHT?

-Angelic smile- Oh come on, would I really do that?

Vasya: Yes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the VERY short excerpt from ZOEgirl's Nick of Time. Or anything else. Just my mistakes, thank you very much.

* * *

Chapter Eight 

The new arrival was a girl that looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. Her hair fell to about her shoulders, and was highlighted to the point where you couldn't tell if the natural color was blonde, or black. She had bright blue eyes, and fine features. Considering she was only a little taller than Hermione who stood at about 5'4", she was probably around 5'6". Her worn jeans were ripped at the knee and various other places, and her snug shirt read, "_I live a lonesome journey for love, distain and fury. I kept my anger yearning, looks to me like fire burning_." She was leaning against the doorframe, with a rather defiant look on her face, staring straight at Draco.

"Nice of you to invite me to the party," she said with a smile, but her tone suggested anything _but_ happiness. "Cute kid though," she said with a lighter tone.

Draco handed Kota to Hermione, as he continued to stare at the girl as he tried to get over his shock. "What are you doing here?" Draco asked quietly.

"What's the matter Dray, surprised to see me?" she said in mock sweetness. "It's only been eight years since you've seen me," she continued bitterly.

"Draco, who is she?" Blaise whispered in Draco's ear, as he too stared at the girl. Everyone was, actually.

"Oh dear, poor Blaise!" the girl responded before Draco could. "You don't remember me either? How sad. You've only known me since I was born!"

Blaise shook his head. "No, I don't remember you. Should I really remember you? I honestly can't remember seeing you before in my life."

The girl held her hand over her heart. "It hurts you don't remember me, Blaise. I haven't changed _that_ much, have I?"

"Apparently you have," Draco said. "Even I hardly recognize you anymore. You've changed so much since I last saw you. What have you done to yourself?"

"I'm just having a little fun, Drake. You taught me how to have fun, remember? Well, you taught me when you were actually there," she mused, though there was something in her tone that still screamed bitterness.

"I tried to be there," Draco said offended. "I can't help it that I'm _years_ older than you!"

The girl's eyes flashed with anger. "Liar!" She yelled. "If you _tried_ so hard to be there, where were you for the past eight years? You left me _again_ when you turned seventeen, and you _never_ came back! You didn't try; you forgot about me."

Hermione was starting to get annoyed. This girl came into her home, well Draco's home, without knocking and clearly uninvited. Now she was playing mind games.

"Well I definatly don't remember you because I'm sure I've never even met you. So, who are you again? I don't believe I caught your name," Hermione said nonchalantly. This didn't seem the type of girl to give her name if you asked, so Hermione tried a different approach.

"You didn't catch my name because I never said it," the girl said rolling her eyes. "I'm not here to see you anyway, so it doesn't matter. I'm just here to get Draco," she said as she stepped further into the room. "We've got business to take care of."

"He's not going anywhere," Hermione said as she glared at the girl. How dare she just come in here like she owned the place? "Now how about we start with a name, and then we can figure this all out?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I was talking to you," the girl scoffed as she grabbed Draco's hand and began to drag him out of the doorway. "I don't do negotiations anyway."

"Draco, stop! You can't leave! I need you! Kota needs you!" Hermione said shocked. Why was he going with her? He can't just leave them now!

"Hermione, I have to go with her," Draco said. Everyone looked confused, and even the girl had to stop and look at him. "I owe it to her, after doing nothing for eight years. I first left her when she was three, and I've been doing it ever since! I owe her the pleasure of taking me wherever she wants."

"Did you just say you _owe_ me?" the girl asked shocked, and she dropped Draco's hand as if he'd burned her. She backed away from him quickly, and stared at him. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, this was kind of short too. Actually, this one would be my shortest yet. I'M SO ASHAMED! –Weeps hysterically-I couldn't resist ending it the way I did, and I couldn't think of any ways to make it any longer. Teehee. Don't worry, as always I've got a new chappy in the works! 

Vasya: You're turning it into a stupid soap opera!

Does it look like I care, Vasya?

Vasya: Depends. Do you _ever_ care? 'Cause you always look like that.

-Throws pillow at Vasya-

REVIEW!

!SPECIAL NOTE!

It was recently brought to my attention that even though I thought I explained why Draco and Hermione stayed when they were only supposed to be there for one month/on vacation, I didn't. See, obviously having a baby would mess up their plans a bit. And yes to the same person who brought this to my attention (thank you so much), Scarlet Dragon WILL return. Very soon. NEVER FEAR! 


	9. Chapter 9

**_IMPORTANT_ Author's Note:** I'M NOT DEAD! I was on vacation in VA visiting family. Teehee. Anywho, I have Band Camp for a week coming up soon, so I won't be able to update then either. Teehee.

Since Vasya is asleep (the lazy bum)….BABY PICTURES!

Let's see. This first one is of sweet little Vasya with cake in his precious hair for his first birthday. He was very into it. He face planted Teehee. Then there's the one where he…

Vasya: -sudden unexpected grand entrence- What are you doing? -sees baby pictures…-…..-gets horrified look- SURREAL!

-angelic look- Yes?

Vasya: Have I ever told you I hate you?

Yes. You just did. But I know you love me, Vasya. -beams and hugs Vasya-

Vasya: NO! LET GO OF ME YOU EVIL CONIVING…-trails off-

**Disclaimer:** read the previous ones. I don't feel like writing one. Except….I don't own the excerpt from "Speak for Myself" by Aly & AJ. (Gotta love that song. Teehee)

* * *

Chapter Nine 

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"Your brother?" everyone in the room shouted, except for the girl, Draco, and Blaise. Draco was staring at his apparent sister and vice versa, and Blaise burst out laughing.

"I should have known," Blaise said shaking his head. "Now I remember the brat that was always tailing us. I can't believe I didn't recognize you, Bay." Blaise laughed, as he walked up to her and hugged her. Her eyes flashed in annoyance.

"How many times do I have to pound it into you, Blaise? Dray is the only one who can call me that. It's Bailey to you," Bailey laughed.

"Draco, who is she? She's lying, right? She's not your sister; you're an only child. Everyone knows that," Hermione said as she came up behind Draco with Kota in her arms.

"I know Hermione, but she's four years younger than me. No one met her, she doesn't go to Hogwarts, and the Slytherin way is that the less people that know about someone you care about, the safer they'll be," Draco sighed as he walked over to Bailey and hugged her. "Believe it or not, I missed you, kid." Draco said.

"I probably could have gone another year without you," Bailey said smirking. "I didn't have a choice though."

Draco's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean you didn't have a choice? What's happened?"

"Daddy dearest is in Azkaban and mother has disappeared on me. I woke one morning to find a letter saying that she was never coming back because she was tired of all the deatheater stuff dad involved her in. She wanted an escape, and she got it. Since Dad isn't coming back, hopefully anyway, you and I got everything. Then one of the ministry officials found out I was all alone in the house, and so they said I had one month to find you before they'd put me in a foster home. That's why I'm here. I don't have a choice," Bailey said with annoyance written across her face. "Some caring family I have," she continued rolling her eyes.

"Poor Bailey all alone; I knew you wouldn't come here of your own free will," Draco said laughing. Bailey glared.

"Of course I wouldn't! Why would I want to live with the likes of you anyway?" Bailey spat, her tone dripping with anger. Her eyes however, showed her true intentions. "I can stay with you, right? It's only for two more summers," she said looking up at him uncertainly.

"If you try to leave, you'll be bound and gagged and locked in the basement," Draco said laughing as he hugged her again. He then went around to the various members of the party (starting with Hermione of course) and introduced her to everyone, which was good, because they were starting to feel left out.

After a while, everyone slowly filtered out of the party and left Draco and the rest of his band alone with Bailey. They spent hours catching up, and after a while they got bored. Draco, Blaise, and Riley finally started playing some of their songs. They were surprised when Bailey started singing to "This is a Call" and Draco didn't even act surprised. Draco couldn't stand someone taking over songs if he wrote them, which is why they were so surprised. Blaise wisely waited until the end of the song to say anything, instead of interrupting them.

"How do you know that song, Bay?" Blaise asked curiously. "We've only performed it once. That shouldn't have been enough for it to suddenly become famous enough for you to hear it, especially when it wasn't recorded!"

Bailey and Draco looked at each other, before both burst out laughing. Bailey was laughing too hard to scold Blaise about calling her Bay.

"I helped Draco write the song!" Bailey said between her tears of laughter. Everyone stared at her, shocked.

"It's true Blaise," Draco said as his laughter began to die down. "When we performed it in the club a few months ago, I said that someone had helped me write it a few years ago. It was Bailey."

"Okay that explains how she knows the song I guess," Blaise said slowly, "But why does her singing voice sound so familiar? I haven't heard her voice in ages, and I've never heard her sing until now. Yet it sounds so bloody familiar!" Blaise said looking frustrated.

Bailey quickly grabbed Riley's guitar and without warning, she started playing. They were further surprised when she started singing, stunning all three boys into just how familiar her voice was after all those years.

_Do you see me  
Do you care  
You talk about me  
Like I'm not there _

Don't get a word in  
When you're around  
I bet you don't know  
What I'm about

Draco had a feeling he knew where that was coming from. When they were kids, he and Blaise had ignored her. Their parents had often talked about her when she was in the room, and completely ignored her. Draco had usually only talked to her if Blaise wasn't there.

_  
'Cause I will, I will  
Speak for myself  
What you see  
Isn't all I am  
I need a place to stand  
I will, I will speak for myself  
There's so much you're missing  
If you cared you'd listen _

You suffocate me  
You drown me out  
I'm tired of waiting  
Without a doubt

I feel I'm fading  
I flicker out  
My heart is screaming  
Without a sound

It was times when his sister talked like that that really scared him. He was still used to the kid with the fiery spirit he loved so much, not the girl in front of him who's eyes now looked like they'd seen too much. Had she really changed that much in the years since he'd last seen her?

_  
'Cause I will, I will  
Speak for myself  
What you see  
Isn't all I am  
I need a place to stand  
I will, I will speak for myself  
There's so much you're missing  
If you cared you'd listen _

I'm not sorry for who I am  
Take it or leave it  
It's my time to take a stand  
Throw it or keep it  
Know that I don't need to understand  
Won't say it again

That was definatly his sister; take it or leave it. When they were growing up, he remembered the kids down the street teasing her. Draco always came to her rescue, but he now realized how little she had needed it. She'd never paid any attention to those kids. It had never bothered her. If it annoyed her, she'd give them a look that made them stop in their tracks.

_  
(I will)  
(I will)  
(I will)  
(I will)  
You know I will _

'Cause I will, I will  
Speak for myself  
What you see  
Isn't all I am  
I need a place to stand  
I will, you know will  
I will speak for myself  
There's so much you're missing  
If you cared you'd listen  
If you cared you'd listen

I will, I will  
Speak for myself

There was silence for a moment, before Blaise couldn't take it any longer. Riley was too stunned to say anything, and Draco was obviously too wrapped up in thinking about how his baby sister could have changed so much to notice what Blaise had, so Blaise took charge. "How the hell is that even possible?" He asked shaking his head. "You sound exactly like…" Blaise traveled off.

**

* * *

Author's Note: I can't remember. Did I say eight years in the previous chapter? If I did, whoops. DIDN'T MEAN TO! Either way, it's 4 instead of 8 now. Bailey is 16 (she's a 6th year), Draco and the gang is 20. Big whoop-de-do. . . **

Hmmm...I wonder who Bailey sounds like. haha... I'd think it's obvious, but whatever.

i i i i REVIEW ! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Alright people. Here is the moment you've been waiting for. I am so sorry about the long awaited chapter. I just got back from band camp, and now I've got band camp at my school every day OUTSIDE in 90 degree weather, from 8 AM until 4 PM. At least I'm in the pit so I'm not marching! HAHA! So yeah, I won't be able to update as much. School starts in 25 days. Grrr….

Cheers to the……ONE person who got this right. (was it 1? I think it was...) -gives a cookie-

Vasya: Does that include me? –Innocent look-

BAH! Absolutely not. You don't know either, you non smart cookie. –sticks out tongue in annoyance-

Vasya: -evil glare- I hate you.

-pats Vasya's head- I know you do, deary.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Just my mistakes, which according to two out of three personal friends I make many. OH WELL. That's what I get for being my own beta.

* * *

Chapter Ten 

Bailey beamed and stood up, holding her hand out to Blaise as if she expected him to take it. He gave her a confused look. Bailey grinned and looked at Draco. "Dray, aren't you going to introduce me to them?" Draco laughed, and Blaise looked more confused than before.

"Scarlet Dragon, meet Alba Nera," Draco said laughing. Riley nodded as if it all suddenly made sense. Bailey smiled innocently at Blaise, desperately trying to hold back her laughter.

Blaise on the other hand, was frozen. "There is no way that this little twerp can be Alba Nera!" Blaise half shouted.

Bailey glared and hit him roughly on the back of the head. "I'm not a twerp, grandpa!" Riley and Draco snickered at this. Bailey was smirking, and Blaise was glaring. "For your information, I am Alba Nera," Bailey said as she crossed her arms, giving Blaise a defiant look. "You afraid of a little competition?"

"Competition?" Blaise asked laughing. "Sorry to break it to you Bay, but you are no competition."

"That's why my _first_ concert sold out before the concert you had for the same day," Bailey smirked.

Blaise glared at her again. "Draco I'm sorry man, but I really hate your sister right now."

At that moment there was a sudden, incessant tapping at one of the windows. "I'll get it!" Bailey yelled, jumping up and running to the window. The owl flew directly over to Draco and dropped the letter on top of his head, before nipping at his ear and flying off. Draco unrolled the parchment the owl had left.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_It has come to my attention that Bailey Malfoy has come into your care. I understand that she went to a school in America that does not go past fifth year. If you think it would be good for her to continue her education at Hogwarts, then she is definatly welcome. Her presence might bring back a little life to Hogwarts that we have missed since your class left._

_Please meet me in my office at 5 PM today if she is to attend. It has been connected to the flew network. Don't forget to bring Ms. Malfoy with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Alright kid, looks like you get to continue the Malfoy legacy at Hogwarts," Draco said laughing. Bailey shot him a confused glare, before snatching the letter out of his hands.

"Oh great, now I get to be stuck with the teachers that hated you? I'm your sister! What are they gonna do to me, Drake? Oh I know! I'll swear that there is no relation what-so-ever. Or maybe I could change my name! Or," Bailey ranted, before Draco gave her a firm slap on the back of the head. "Jerk," she muttered under her breath.

"Brat," Draco shot back.

"There will be no name-calling in this house in front of the baby!" Hermione glared at them all as she came down the stairs, after putting Dakota down for a nap.

"News flash," Bailey smirked. "Baby isn't in here. Unless you're counting Blaise," she mused.

"Draco I really hate your sister," Blaise growled.

"Oh will the both of you just grow up?" Hermione asked.

"NO!" Blaise and Bailey shouted, earning a glare from both Draco and Hermione.

"Shush! You'll wake Dakota. And that was supposed to be rhetorical," Hermione said again with a little more ferocity.

"Hermione dear," Draco said calmly in an attempt to cool the fire. "Dumbledore sent a letter saying that Bailey can attend Hogwarts this year."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Excellent! That brings us down to three mouths to feed instead of five, since a teenager is technically like having two people."

Bailey glared at Hermione, looking very much like she wanted to rip her head off. "I don't appreciate being insulted."

Sensing danger, Draco quickly leapt in between the two glaring women. "Hermione, I know that look. Hurt Bailey and you'll be in big trouble. And Bailey," Draco said as he turned to his sister. He flinched at the death glare she sent him. "You have to listen to Hermione. She's my wife; your sister-in-law. Be nice," he said.

Bailey's eyes seemed to flash with anger. "She's not my mom, and as far as I'm concerned she's not family," Bailey seethed, as she walked out slamming the door behind her.

Blaise started to go after her, but Draco stopped him. "Let her go, Blaise. She'll come back. She always does," Draco said as he sighed and sank into the couch.

Bailey didn't come back this time, however. It was 4 PM and Draco decided it was time he went out looking for her, being as they only had an hour until the meeting with Dumbledore.

Draco walked through the streets for about ten minutes with no sign of his sister, when he finally came to a large pond in the middle of one of the parks he lived by. Not too far down the shore line of it, was Bailey skipping rocks across the surface. Draco didn't say a word as he sat down next to her. Five minutes past before the silence was broken.

"How can you expect me to listen to her or even respect her, Dray?" Bailey asked quietly.

"Bay, I don't understand why you don't. You've never met her until today; you have no reason to have anything against her."

"It's because I've never met her!" Bailey said angrily. "Drake I'm sorry I know she's your wife and all, but I can't just start taking orders from a person that I heard nothing but horrible things about for years. Not only that, but she's a woman, you know how I am with female authority figures."

"I know," Draco said quietly. "You've always been that way, thanks to mom. I understand that. What you need to understand is that you can't just say whatever you feel like to her, especially if it's disrespectful."

"She hates me!" Bailey said angrily. "I don't care what you think; she hates me. She hasn't given me a reason to trust her, and until she does I'm not going to." The two lapsed into a tense full silence.

Bailey glared at the water in front of her, before standing up angrily and throwing the rock in her hand as far as she could. Draco looked up at her, slightly startled at her outburst. "Bay?" he asked quietly.

"Everything's happening to me at once. I'm sick and tired of it!" Bailey said. "First I have to leave all my friends, then dad gets thrown into Azkaban, mom leaves me, I'm going to be put in a school and grade where everyone already knows each other, oh and let's not forget I'm stuck taking orders from my brother and someone I don't even know!"

They lapsed into another deadly silence, as Draco searched for something to say and Bailey simply sat with anger radiating off of her. Next thing they know they hear bells in the distance signaling the change of the hour. Neither moved for a moment. Finally, Bailey just sighed. "Come on let's go see this Albus guy," she said quietly. Draco nodded as they both ran back to the house, and Draco grabbed the flew powder for the both of them.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Did I ever mention this is _NOT_ HBP compatible? No? Well it isn't. TEEHEE! Now to go back to my ska music that I'm so in love with at the moment. MUAHAHA. At least it won't put me to sleep, and let me tell you right now, I'm exhausted. **Did I ever mention this is HBP compatible? No? Well it isn't. TEEHEE! Now to go back to my ska music that I'm so in love with at the moment. MUAHAHA. At least it won't put me to sleep, and let me tell you right now, I'm exhausted. 

ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz...

REVIEW!


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, so pretty much I'm back from the dead. Yay, right? Well… let me start off by saying this.

I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!

I am the meanest author ever, aren't I? Disappearing for who knows how long… and.. yeah. I'm so sorry, guys. Anywho, I hate to do this to you, but this story is on Hiatus. I don't even remember it now. Everything on my computer got deleted. I got caught up with my first year of high school and not knowing what the heck I was doing. I'm going to Europe this summer, I have summer school because I can't fit enough classes into my schedule, and… bla bla bla. I know. Crazy.

So… look out for one-shots from me. I'll do those. But stories… I need to wait until I can most likely re-write this entire story. I'll leave it up for now. Allow your imagination to run wild with what you think happens. I could tell you… but… that ruins it. Teehee!

So.. feel free to message me and yell at me, if you wish. I don't mind. For now… like I said.. .keep a lookout for one-shots!

Toodles

Vasya- HEY!!! What about me? You're not leaving me out of this, are you?

Of course not, sweetie. Why would I do that? -innocent smile-

Vasya- You, innocent? Ha, don't lie. You're a horrible liar. AND YOU ARE SO NOT LEAVING ME OUT OF THIS!!!

Hun, you're in it right now...

Vasya- Oh shut it... -pouts-

Don't tell me what to do! I made you. I can delete your story.

Vasya- YOU WOULDN'T!

-finger on delete button- Don't tempt me.

Vasya- Sorry... -hangs head like a sad puppy-

Good boy. I knew you'd see things my way.

Vasya- What can I say? You know what makes me crumble.

I should. I created you. -pats Vasya's head-

AS I WAS SAYING!!!!... toodles.

Surrealtraversity


End file.
